


Мальчишки — всегда мальчишки

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Близнецы вечно таскают домой всякую живность. Нерданель не в восторге





	Мальчишки — всегда мальчишки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boys Will Be](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402636) by Min Daae. 



А началось все со змеи.  
Нерданель чуть не наступила на нее, возвращаясь из своей скульптурной мастерской, закричала от ужаса и отскочила, только через миг осознав, что змея уже почти дохлая, ее кишки валяются на камнях пола, а тело извивается в смертельных судорогах. Нерданель, отойдя от шока, круто развернулась, чуть нахмурилась и посмотрела на дверь ближайшей комнаты, откуда доносились возбужденные звонкие голоса, ссорящиеся на языке, что не был ни квенья, ни любым другим, известным эльдар.  
— Амбарусса! — позвала она, даже не пытаясь говорить мягко. — Вы, случаем, ничего не знаете про змею на пороге?  
— Н-нет... Погоди, змея? Ох!.. — в следующую секунду оба вылетели из комнаты, выглядя при этом несколько помятыми (а у Питьо в волосах запутались колючки чертополоха).   
— Я совсем забыл... Тельво хотел...  
— Ничего я не хотел, — сказал Тельво, выглядывая из-за близнеца, — просто она ранена, мама, и мы подумали, что, наверное, ты сможешь ей помочь, но потом Питьо...  
— Я просто принес ее сюда! Предполагалось, что ты найдешь ее и...  
Нерданель вздохнула и хотела было взъерошить свои волосы, но вспомнила, что заплела их в косы.  
— Мне очень жаль, дети мои... Но, похоже, уже слишком поздно.  
Они посмотрели на нее круглыми от удивления глазами.  
— Это как? — Близнецы растерянно перевели взгляд на змею. — Она же никуда не сбежала.  
Нерданель задумалась, подбирая подходящий ответ. Ей не особенно хотелось провести всю вторую половину дня, обсуждая, что же происходит с животными после смерти.   
— Ладно, неважно... Просто запомните, мальчики: в моем доме — никаких змей! Поэтому лучше унесите ее в сад. Где ей самое место.  
Они понурили головы, выглядя совершенно одинаково пристыженными.  
— Да, мама. — Пауза. — А ты уверена, что?..  
— Да, — твердо сказала она. — Никаких змей.  
Позже она сообразила, что тогда, в самый-самый первый раз, следовало четче обозначить границы. Потому что за змеей последовал птенец — по крайней мере, еще живой, когда близнецы принесли его к ней, только крыло было порвано и кровоточило.   
— Мы отобрали его у кошки, — возбужденно заговорил Тельво; глаза близнецов блестели от шока. — Его чуть не съели, но мы его спасли!  
Лично Нерданель считала, что птица в любом случае обречена.  
— Молодцы! — похвалила она их и забрала птенца, плотно замотанного в тунику Питьо. — Я о нем позабочусь. Но на будущее запомните: здесь вам не заповедник! Ясно?  
Они хором ответили: «Да, мама!» и «Спасибо, мама!», так что Нерданель даже немного почувствовала себя виноватой, когда, устроив птенца в коробке поудобнее, предоставила природе взять свое. Однако, к ее огромному удивлению, когда дети вспомнили про птенца и захотели его проведать, оказалось, что тот уже улетел (без сомнения, в пасть очередной кошки). Так что Нерданель в глазах своих младших сыновей прочно заняла позицию «Творящая чудеса спасительница животных».  
Когда они в первый раз назвали ее так за ужином, Нерданель могла бы поклясться, что ее муж, Феанаро Куруфинве, фыркнул в суп.  
Дальше было хуже. Еще парочка птиц разной степени потрепанности. Червяк, на которого наступил Тельво. Кот с раздробленной лапой. Но когда Тьелко решил помочь им и принес домой олененка со сломанной ногой, она чуть не вышла из себя.  
Некоторые пациенты поправлялись, хотя не то чтобы Нерданель им сильно помогала. Некоторые «исчезали», когда лечение оказывалось неудачным. И, чаще всего, если они поправлялись, то быстро отказывались уходить. Кот неуклюже хромал на трех лапах, мурлыкал и терся о ноги Нерданель при каждом удобном случае и шипел на Хуана, который воспринимал все стоически. Олененок, на чью ногу Нерданель в момент слабости наложила шину, через несколько дней бродил по дому, как у себя в лесу, и начал испытывать подозрительную привязанность к коту. Не похоже было, что кто-либо из них собирался уходить, и Нерданель начала задумываться, во что превращается дом.  
А близнецы полюбили тащить домой всяких созданий, в которых даже Нерданель не могла найти ничего хорошего, например огромного жука с большими жвалами или облезлого грызуна с лысым хвостом. Нерданель старалась, как могла, отпустить их на волю, но это все, что она могла противопоставить решимости, написанной на лицах ее младших сыновей.  
И тут они принесли домой летучую мышь.  
Питьо баюкал ее на груди, вызывающе глядя на маму.  
— Ей же больно! Почему ты не хочешь ей помочь?!  
— Это же летучая мышь! — закричала Нерданель. — Мышь!!! И я не собираюсь... Всему есть предел, Питьо, и предел моего терпения — эта летучая мышь!  
— По-моему, она милая, — возразил Тельво. Нерданель кинула на него убийственный взгляд и угрожающе ткнула пальцем ему в грудь.  
— Уберите это из моего дома, — потребовала она. —  _Немедленно_.  
— Просто осмотри ее, — так же твердо сказал Питьо (раньше она никогда не замечала, что у него отцовский упрямый подбородок), разве что неохотно добавил: — Пожалуйста.  
— И что с ней? — спросила Нерданель, скрестив руки на груди. «И почему вы так упорно тащите домой всякую больную тварь, которую только видите?» — осталось непроизнесенным.  
Тельво выступил вперед.  
— Мы думаем, она чем-то болеет. Пожалуйста, мама, ей нужна твоя помощь! — близнецы совершенно одинаково смотрели на нее большими серыми умоляющими глазами.  
— Нет.  
—  _Ну пожалуйста?_  
Нерданель понимала, что если сейчас сдастся, то покоя ей больше не видать. Будет одно больное животное за другим, и, возможно, степень их омерзительности будет только расти. Летучая мышь. И как ее, спрашивается, лечить?  
Нерданель подошла на шаг ближе и посмотрела на темный комочек в руках Питьо. У мыши были маленькая заостренная мордочка и непропорционально большие уши (как у самих близнецов, если честно). Ну, может, не такая уж она и уродливая, эта мышь.  
Нерданель вздохнула и сдалась.  
— Ладно, — наконец сказала она, — только жить она будет не в доме!


End file.
